


Rock and a Hard Place

by yinghuochong



Series: Rated R [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bruises, Chanlix Mentioned, Cock Rings (mentioned), Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Floor Sex, Food Kink (Very Mild), Fuckbuddies, Light BDSM, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: He keened when the older stroked him, thumbing the slit and twisting down to the base. He was already a panting mess when a hand closed around his throat and threw him to the ground.----Part Two of "Resolve"





	Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> I am back with more angst filled writing because why not. It's pretty short, but a lighter feeling than this story line's preceding work.
> 
> This is part two of "Resolve." It can be read on its own because I'm quite sure you'll understand what is going on almost immediately.
> 
> \----
> 
> The next three weeks will be finals for basically everyone in school or university. So I just want to wish everyone good luck! I still have one final and about five assignments left before I am home free but honestly my body is crashing. I have been falling asleep on almost every surface in my house.
> 
> As always, please enjoy! I love reading comments, so feel free to leave some!

He keened when the older stroked him, thumbing the slit and twisting down to the base. He was already a panting mess when a hand closed around his throat and threw him to the ground.

\----

The moment Hyunjin woke up, his heart sank. He opened his eyes to an empty bed, the sheets beside him cool to the touch. Minho had been gone awhile. He buried himself under the covers and fought back the ache in his chest. He didn't want to face the day knowing what he knew -- Minho had fucked him and left.

How was he going to face the older at dance later?

He growled in frustration. He should have never let last night happen -- he was so stupid -- and now his body was stiff and sore. It had been some time since Minho had been that rough with him. Lately, they only had time for quickies here and there. The older never backed down on his strength or passion, but Hyunjin didn't always end up so bruised. It was usually just a handful of hickies along his neck, or maybe a couple on his thighs, but hardly ever covering his entire body.

Hyunjin decided it was better to rest than to acknowledge his situation -- anything was. So, he rolled himself into a burrito and attempted to sleep the day away. That worked for a solid 18 minutes before he was wide eyed once again. Alright, it was time to get up. There was no way his plan was going to work if he kept waking up every few minutes. He groaned and pushed himself out of bed.

Fuck, did his body hurt. Last night the pain was welcomed, now he kind of regretted it. Not because he didn't love Minho's marks all over him -- it was kind of unhealthy how much he did -- but because he couldn't move without hissing now. Yeah, he was going to die at the studio. He stepped into the shower, hoping the warm water would loosen his joints up and soothe his skin. As soon as he opened the bathroom door, towel wrapped around his waist, his senses were hit with the smell of food.

He definitely did not own anything that let off an aroma that delicious. He was more of a ramen, eggs, and rice type of broke person. He stopped by his room and pulled on sweats and a shirt before investigating the rest of the apartment because if he was going to get brutally murdered, he didn't want to be naked.

When he poked his head around the corner, he was taken aback by the image before him. Minho was setting the table with rice and side dishes while something sizzled on the stove behind him. Hyunjin's heart skipped a beat when he noticed the older was wearing his clothes, thinking that his Sriracha T-shirt had never looked so good and wondering when sweatpants became so fucking hot. It took a moment for Minho to notice him, the older's face breaking into a smile at the sight of him.

“Morning,” Minho patted a spot at the table, “I was just about to get you. Come sit.”

Hyunjin had never felt so timid in his own home before, but he felt shy sitting down. The older set down a plate with eggs and chunks of steak in front of him, cupping his cheek and brushing a thumb on his lips. They both stiffened. Minho turned on his heels and grabbed another plate from the counter before settling in the seat across from him.

“Sorry, I didn't know how you like your eggs.” Minho mumbled, “You were in the shower, so I just guessed, but I can cook them longer if you want.”

Hyunjin couldn't find any words, he just stared at the older. This was so wrong, this wasn't them. They weren't like _this_ , they weren't domestic. They fucked like animals until they couldn't move a muscle. That was what they were. Occasionally they'd eat together but it was always food Minho ordered after they had sex. Not something that was home cooked or required effort.

Minho must have sensed something was off because he squirmed under his gaze. Hyunjin found it ironic how Minho's confidence was always so unwavering in bed, in the studio, in the club, but the older was curling in on himself at the kitchen table.

“I-Is this alright?” Minho asked, avoiding eye contact and chewing his lip. “I just thought you'd be hungry and since I promised you steak…”

“Yeah, uhm,” Hyunjin cleared his throat, “It's great. I just, uh, I thought you left.”

“Ahh,” Minho chuckled awkwardly, “I had to go buy food, but I'm still here. If you'd rather me leave--”

“No!” Hyunjin was ready to jump out of his seat, he didn't want Minho to go -- ever. He already wanted to do this forever, but he couldn't say that. “Stay, please. I like your company.”

Minho smiled genuinely before beginning to eat. Hyunjin could feel his face heat up, but he tried to act like nothing was different, like he wasn’t already planning a future for them. They ate in silence at first, Hyunjin was devastated by how _good_ the food tasted. He had wanted it to be awful, bland, burnt, anything that would make Minho seem less perfect. Instead, his heart fluttered knowing that the older worked hard to make something delicious for him. With every bite, his chest thumped, and it hurt to be honest.

“I owe you a new cockring.” Minho shattered the silence, stating it breezily like they were talking about the weather.

He coughed a bit, face feeling pink, before saying, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Hyunjin,” A force squeezed his heart at the sound of his name, “I snapped yours. It’s completely broken.”

“I-I know,” He flushed, remembering the moment vividly and how utterly sexy it had been. He shifted in his chair, “I don’t mind. Besides, you were the one who bought it in the first place.”

“Yeah,” Minho laughed, “and apparently it was pretty shitty. This time I’ll get you a nicer one, maybe silicone?”

“Seriously, it doesn’t matter to me.” Hyunjin blushed a little more, it was so strange talking about sex toys at the table like they were discussing the grocery list. “I don’t even need a new one.”

“I like using them,” The older paused, as if he was deciding whether he should say something more or not, “On you. You look good wearing them.”

Hyunjin choked on the food he was chewing, his lower region even more worked up now watching Minho lick his own lips at the thought of him in a cockring.

“It’s settled, I’m buying a new one.” The other continued to eat normally and nonchalantly.

Hyunjin found himself staring at the older, attempting to ingrain this moment into his mind. He figured that he probably seemed mindless throughout the rest of the meal, but Minho didn’t seem bothered by it. The older was pretty focused on the food, glancing up at him every few bites. There were a few times where their eyes met and Hyunjin became lost in a fantasy. One where they lived together, were in love, and shared meals every day. Minho smiled at him when their chopsticks clashed above a side dish and he was hit with a familiar ache.

Rather than dwelling on the feelings swirling inside his chest, he tried to focus on anything else. Unfortunately for him, the only thing that was strong enough to overpower looming emotions was lust. He had never really found food useful in the bedroom, beyond the candies he ate before sex to intentionally drive the older wild by tasting like caramel. Perhaps it was just the fact that Minho -- incredibly sexy, practically perfect, outstanding lay Minho -- had prepared his meal because every bite was filling his mind with dirty thoughts.

He had always loved breaking open the egg yolk and watching the vibrant color bleed onto his plate. It had a unique texture and taste that seemed to go with everything. In this case, he thought it would have gone amazingly well with Minho's thighs. He was salivating at the image of thick legs spread wide, the smooth, milky skin coated in bright yolk. Fuck. Just the idea of cleaning them off with his tongue was the definition of sin itself. If he wasn't already at full mast, he was definitely on his way. On the bright side, his heart no longer throbbed -- but now his cock did. He would have to take care of that later.

Upon finishing their food, Hyunjin insisted on cleaning up, shooing the older out of the kitchen. Minho had gone towards the laundry machines, reappearing to gripe about how he forgot to turn on the dryer. Hyunjin chuckled, telling the other to just keep using the clothes he was already wearing.

“I’ll bring them to you tonight at practice.” Minho promised, toothbrush muffling the words.

After their third or fourth time hooking up at his apartment, Hyunjin began keeping spare toiletries for the older. His friends and parents would usually ask him why he had two of everything when he clearly lived alone and proclaimed himself single. He had always just brushed off their questions with the words, _I like to be prepared_. They never bought it and he knew it, but he didn't care. They assumed he was secretly seeing some girl because did he forget to mention that he was supposed to be straight. Whoops.

Only Felix and his boyfriend Changbin -- and, of course, Minho -- knew Hyunjin wasn't. He got the feeling his dance crew either mostly knew, or at least guessed, since he hadn't been very subtle when he used to publicly drool over Minho. He didn't mind them knowing, though, because no one judged for that. They judged Minho for not being able to keep it in his pants after eating sweets, or for Hyunjin tripping over his own feet because he was staring at Minho’s ass, but not for boys liking boys. All the teasing the older received for the locker room incident was always done out of fondness -- nothing ever malicious -- and all in good fun. Minho often joined in to poke fun at himself and made everyone laugh.

“Just keep them until the next time you come over.” Hyunjin heard himself say.

Minho hummed in acknowledgement before returning to the bathroom to spit. Hyunjin was mentally beating himself up because there wasn't supposed to be a next time and here he had just blatantly stated there would be. He couldn't take back the words because it would just hurt too much to -- he wanted a next time more than anything. _Next time will be the last time_ , he told himself. Merely another weak attempt to break away from feeling like he needed the older to be whole. He knew he was _painfully_ addicted and it was unhealthy since it was unrequited. He was just destroying himself and he knew that one day he would be beyond repair.

Arms snaked around his waist, a chest pressed against his back, lips on his neck.

“You know, I don't have to be anywhere for a while.” Minho licked a stripe along his jaw. “I saw you earlier and I can't stop thinking about it.”

He felt embarrassment prickle across his skin, realizing he hadn't been subtle in his shifting or adjusting and oh, god Minho definitely saw when he stood up. He didn't know why he would be blushing at the older noticing his erection because really that's one of the tamer situations they've been in. He gulped at the delicate hand that moved to palm him through his sweatpants.

He immediately bucked into the touch, relaxing against Minho’s chest. He could feel the other smirk against his skin. He let out a mixture between a groan and a sigh, reaching a hand back to lace it through the older's silky hair. Minho sucked sweetly at his flesh, slipping the hand beneath the waistband of his pants. He keened when the older stroked him, thumbing the slit and twisting down to the base. He was already a panting mess when a hand closed around his throat and threw him to the ground.

He landed on the floor, his sore limbs barely catching him. Minho pressed his face down with a hand in his hair, leaving his ass on display. The older was kneeling behind him, leaning over his back to talk in his ear.

“You couldn't just sit and eat like a good boy, could you?” Minho's voice was low and sultry, sending shivers through him.

“You got hard just thinking about last night, huh?”

His pants were pulled down.

“I put all that work in to make you food and you just couldn't even focus on it. Ungrateful.”

A finger went in raw and he whined high and long. He pushed against it.

“You should know by now to take what I give you. Don’t forget your place.”

He whimpered at the bite in the older's tone and the way Minho pet him from the inside. The sensation died down and he was suddenly tasting himself on the other's skin as a set of fingers breached his lips. His skin was on fire by the time the older finished working him open, a slight burn from only using saliva but he was beyond turned on. Although Minho knew perfectly well where his prostate was, the older didn't hit it once. He was writhing against the wooden floor, clawing uselessly at the flat surface, wishing Minho would have mercy and make him see stars.

He felt the older run a hand down his back, grinding into the cleft of his ass with a clothed erection. He began moving against the older, earning him a light slap on one of his cheeks.

“I didn’t say you could move.” Minho growled.

He jolted when the older slid a hard cock between his legs, precome mixing with his. Minho had his borrowed sweatpants pulled halfway down muscular thighs, the elastic in the waistband struggling against them. Hyunjin had sweat coating his skin, the atmosphere hot and steamy. The older's length pressed against the underside of his, the pair moaning at the contact, the other's hand wrapping around both to spread the slick more evenly. Between the two of them, Hyunjin always leaked way more than Minho ever did, so, the older teased his head to draw more out. He clenched and unclenched his fists to keep himself from rocking against the other's touch.

Minho collected the beads of precome off his tip, using it to cover his own member before lining it up with Hyunjin's fluttering hole. Minho rubbed soothing circles on his hips, sinking to the hilt slowly. The older kissed up his spine, nibbling gently at the shell of his ear. The initial entering had a sweet burn to it due to minimum lubrication, but they both knew how much Hyunjin liked a little pain.

Minho's knees pushed against the insides of his, spreading his legs wider in order to thrust in deeper. A hand pressed on the small of his back, making his torso arch more. The older traced the bumps of Hyunjin’s spine, deciding on the rhythm he wanted. Minho set a _brutal_ pace that made him tremble almost immediately. The other was no longer avoiding his prostate, driving into it with every stroke. He could hear his moans echo off the walls. They sounded extremely hot when paired with Minho's panting. Fingers dug into his hips with a vice like grip, he hoped they would leave bruises.

It wasn't much longer before Minho began biting him, teeth sinking into his skin with a delicious sting. Each one made his cock pulse, as it hung heavy between his legs, bobbing obscenely. There was a tongue swirling in his back dimples, lips sucking at the dips above his ass. He wasn't even sure how Minho could reach them with his mouth but the older was all kinds of talented. A hand tugged at his hair, shooting even more pleasure down his spine. Shit, he was such a mess. When had he started crying?

Minho graciously pumped his cock, bringing him to the edge much quicker than anticipated. When the older bit the area between his shoulder blades, he came with a shudder, spilling onto his floor and partially up his stomach. He was rolling his hips into the other's hand, riding out the last traces of his high. His vision returned to normal and the buzzing in his head died down to reveal overstimulation. Minho was nipping around his neck, pounding into him with somehow even more force. He whined involuntarily. He wanted the older to release inside him, but he was still exhausted from the night before that he couldn't hold himself up much longer.

Minho's thrusts seemed to become a bit sporadic, the older draping himself over Hyunjin's body and planting small hands on the floor. Minho was barely moving, grinding into his prostate and sucking marks into the skin. He could feel Minho's heart racing against his back, momentarily thinking it was beating that way for him and not from the physical activity. When the older orgasmed, teeth sank into the back of his neck, and fingers clamped down on his hips. He wanted to think that his cry was what pushed the older to climax, but he knew he would just be fooling himself. He sighed at the sensation of hot cum filling him up. The moment Minho pulled out, he slumped to the ground, drained of all strength and energy.

Damn, he was going to need another shower. Aside from being the absolute best sex Hyunjin had ever had, Minho treated him the best afterwards. Before hooking up with the older, Hyunjin had slept with people who left him in a pile on the floor in his own release, kicked him out of their apartment naked, or, once, even forgot to untie him before leaving. It had only been through pure determination -- and discovering that his hand was somewhat collapsible -- that he had managed to slip out of his bonds. Since then, he never let people tie him up during their first time together. He had to know and trust them, regardless of how horny he was for it.

Minho had never done any of that, though. The older always cleaned him up and laid him down after relentlessly fucking him until he was too boneless to move. They normally used his apartment for sex because Minho had two roommates, so there was never any risk of being kicked out of the older's apartment completely nude. Never once had the other messed up when they played with restraints. Minho always kept tabs on the temperature of his hands, how tight the bonds were, and always massaged the blood back into proper circulation.

Bottom line was that Hyunjin couldn't sleep with anyone else but Minho now. Anytime he tried, he was never satisfied. He had attempted to, here and there, to try and shake whatever feelings he had for the other, but it never worked. He was only ever able to get off while thinking about Minho. He could have a gorgeous man fucking him into the mattress, but he wouldn't be able to orgasm without fantasizing about the older. That was something he had learned to accept so, now, he just didn't have sex with anyone else. He didn't see any reason to, anyways. The older was absolutely perfect in every way -- except one; he didn't date.

Minho patted him dry after their shower, giving him a kiss on the cheek after tucking him into bed. Hyunjin didn't know how the older ever managed to have any strength left after they fucked because he was pretty sure Minho used more energy than he did. Regardless, he was grateful for the aftercare and the caresses that soothed his aching body. Maybe he was okay with never being anything more -- no, he definitely wasn't -- but he was afraid of giving the older an ultimatum. At the beginning, they knew what they were and weren't, defining things clearly -- they fucked and nothing more.

If he were to tell Minho that they either enter a relationship or stop having sex, he feared the older would walk out. It was easy for the other to find people to fuck -- Minho was _gorgeous_ \-- and Hyunjin knew he would fall apart if he drove the older away. At the same time, though, it was painful knowing that when Minho went out, he usually slept with random guys. Once the older no longer wanted to put in the effort to get laid, Hyunjin would get a call and he would _always_ open the door. He couldn’t stand the feeling of jealousy or the ache in his heart, but he couldn’t imagine a life without Minho calling him either. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the only one who finds raw egg yolk extremely fucking delicious. Regardless, this is the end of that exploration so you will not be further traumatized whenever you see eggs.
> 
> Look forward to a Part Three because we are definitely not done with this story yet!


End file.
